An Angels Left Hand
by CrazyStorywriter
Summary: She was a weapon once, ordered to kill thousands just to prove a point. But now it's her turn to be hunted, to be killed and she has become a prisoner of the most unlikely creatures of all….Humans.
1. Chapter 1

blood...pain...agony.

A figure flew across the night sky, her blonde hair flying around her face. Blending into her wings that struggled for air. Her armour glistened in the moonlight, revealing her pain stricken face.

Her hand slipped down to the wound on her stomach. The warm, sticky liquid seeped between her pale fingers. The sand hills sailed below her, but seemed to be getting closer with each beat.

Cries echoed behind her. _**Fuck**_. She struggled to pick up speed and height. Sweat dripped down the side of her face. She had to get away from them, she _**had to**_.

Their cries drew closer. She reached for her scythe, swing it to her right in time to stop a thick black sword from removing her head.

"Give us it!" the swords owner hissed, his scar ridden face inches from her own.

"Give us the _**key**_"

"_**NO!**_" she shoved the creature off, only to have another fly into her. They struggled in the air before crashing into the sand below. The figure was thrown off, but his scared companion claimed his place in the wrestling match. His scale-covered wings swung forward in the hope to add more damage to his target. Forcing her further across the plateau.

His red eyed companion one again joined the fight by swinging his two daggers at her, only to have one imbedded into the ground and the other flying off into the air.

She took her chance then, taking off at full speed straight up into the air. Forgetting about her previous wound as adrenalin kicked in. _I have to get away_. She picked up more speed and height with each beat of her wings.

Something flashed past her before appearing in front of her. Scar face with his sword slammed into her, forcing her back down to the ground where she once was. _**Fuck**_. The sand came flying up to meet the two falling beings. She swung her scythe's end into his side, while he punched her wound, forcing her to recoil back in time to hit the ground.

The first sounds were the sickening crack of the bones in her wings hitting the ground, her cry of pain, followed by the tear of...metal. Her eyes widened, matching the similar look of the other above her. The tearing continued as the two resumed their decent into the unknown chamber below the sand.

First was the bright lights that lined the ceiling of the building and they descended further down, she noticed people on different levels running towards the railings, watching them fall.

The next wave of pain was her back and already broken wings slamming into the cement with the other's weight pushing her further into the ground.

She saw stars and red...so much red. Collecting what was left of her strength she forced the other off her and rolled away in time to avoid the clink of red eyes dagger scraping the ground of where she once was.

She skidded to a stop near one of the walls of the underground chamber. The gasps and mutters of people wavered around the group. Her vision blurred and darkened around the sides. She had to finish this quickly before she passed out and others got hurt.

She hooked the _Snath .1 _behind her back before reaching and activating the hidden chain attached to its base. The two hissed, taking their own weapons, red eyes pulled his other dagger out while scar face put his sword out in front of him.

Time slowed as they began their charge. Red eyes threw one dagger at her. The other charged forward with his sword, towards her when she played her plan.

She lunged forward, hooking the chain around the daggers pulling it out of the way. The sword of the other strikes the snath of the scythe, allowing her to slam the blade into his neck.

Blood spattered across her face and armour as his head flew from his body. She swung the scythe across her front, forcing the other to use his dagger to deflect it. She flicked the chain in front of her, casing the other dagger to fly back and imbed itself in it owners neck.

The sick gurgling crept from him before finally crumbling to the ground. Silence was all she heard as she came to a stop. Silence and the dripping of her wounds that covered her body.

She pulled the chain back into the snath and turned to look at her audience. Eyes wide, filled with horror, people staring at what she had done in a matter of second. Her eyes were soon drawn to a group that stepped out towards her.

At the head of the small group was a man in his late 50s, he spoke something but... She couldn't hear. She winced as pain slowly took over her system from the head wound she suffered and the burning of her broken wings.

She vision blurred and darkened more as she fell to her knees. The man stopped walking and yelled something to the group. Her head nodded forward begging for her to fall down into the darkness that beckoned her.

Her last memory before the unconscious world took her was a hand pressing into her shoulder, stopping her from reaching the ground.

* * *

_Snath _= the staff part of a scythe


	2. Chapter 2

Beep…beep…beep

Pain, head, wings, back, head

"How….till…..wake up" what_ were they saying_, she tried to focus but gave her more questions instead.

"She….broken…throughout…..body….healing…fast…three days". A door opened meaning that someone had either left or had entered the room, she chose the latter. Her head throbbed again and the waves of unconsciousness called to her, "snake…watch her". _Snake_. Who would in their right mind would call themselves snake, she thought as she was pulled under

* * *

Slowly she surfaced again, this time there were no voices, just the machine. Her head still pounded and her body stung all over but it was not enough for her to feel the grit and dried blood that stuck to her skin. _I need a shower_; slowly she opened her eyes to a blank wall.

She turned her head and looked around the room. The white wash colour stained the walls and there was no other piece of furniture in the room apart from the bed and machine that measured her heart beat. Gently she sat up and felt the drip pull at her arm. Sighing she pulled the cannula out and the clip of her finger. After she slowly swung her feet across did she finally sensed another presence in the room

Her head turned to face a man in a blackbody suit that was looking directly at her, silence paced between them before anyone spoke. "I need to use the shower" she crocked out, there was another pause before the man rouse and walked over to her. At first she thought he was going to push her back onto the bed when a hand came around her waist and another hand grabbed her elbow. Slowly and gently he guided her off the bed and towards the bath room.

She stumbled twice but he held her firmly against him until they reached the door.

"…thank you" she quietly said before slipping into the room, but before she closed the door she called out. "If it's not much trouble, could I have some other clothes to wear? These scrubs are not the nicest things in the world". She paused, waiting for a response, when nothing came she sighed and locked the door.

* * *

The hot water streamed down her back, removing any grit that was there. She stretched wings out as far as she could, which was not much due to the size of the dame cubical. After a much needed scrub she slowly stepped out of the shower and began to dry herself, until she looked at the mirror.

She had been so focused on the shower that she didn't look in the mirror before and now she wish she didn't. Large clumps of feathers were missing and in their place were stiches that stood out against the white feathers. They weren't the only changes that marked her body. Stiches ran all over her, the worse was the one on her stomach that ran from one hip bone to the other.

A knock on the door pulled her from the mirror, "hey can you unlock the door. I have some clothes for you". Her frowned, _a woman?_ She slowly approached the door and unlocked it. She opened the door to see a red headed woman standing there smiling. "Here are the clothes you wanted. Do you need any help putting them on?"

_So the man did hear me,_ "no thank you…but" she noticed that the shirt had no slits on the back for her wings, "you wouldn't happen to have a knife would you?" The woman paused obviously confused as to why before it dawned on her. "Oh! Sure. Sorry I forgot about you….wings". She seemed to struggle with the word, _as expected_, the other thought; _these humans have never seen anything like me except in pictures and stories._

"Here will this do" the red head handed her a small pocket knife. "Yes that will do…..thank you". She closed the door after receiving the items and began creating the slits. After this was done she slowly and painfully pulled the large shirt over her head and gently pushed her wings through the slits. Finally she put on the thin, baggy pants and limped to the door.

She gently eased to door open to see more people had entered the room. The man in the bodysuit stood next to the main door, the red haired next to him. Further along stood two other men; one was more bulky and tall, while the other was short and thin. _David and Goliath I presume_. She smiled at the thought. Her eyes soon focused on the other three, especially the one in the middle. He looked to be in his 50s and this aura of strength around him. _Most likely the leader, but the one next to him has the same feeling_. Her eyes darted to the ones on each side of him; both were standing with the arms behind their back, but apart from the obvious of one having dark skin and other light, they seemed to have a strong bond between them.

"It's good to see you up and about" her eyes connected to the older man, she nodded slowly.

"How long was I out for?"

"About 5 days"

"…."

"I was out for that long!" all eyes turned to her at the sudden outburst, _**fuck**__ I need to leave _**now**. She shifted from one foot to the other, she was still recovering from the fight and her wings are not in any condition to fly.

The older man looked at her with a confused expression before it slowly changed. She knew that look. That look meant one simple thing…..

"Now, perhaps it's my turn to ask some questions"


End file.
